Love Hidden Behind Pain
by AngelicDagger
Summary: Ultimecia was someone who was a kind heart at a time, then her love was taken away. Griever knows her pain and stands beside her.
1. Chapter 1

It had been only 6 months since the defeat of Ultimecia. Squall had proposed to her at the party. She more than willingly accepted. Zell had finished Rinoa's ring that looked like Squall's. Her's was smaller and Griever looked happier on it. That was Squall's engagement ring to her. That night they became each other's, no one could separate them. It was impossible. He held her close whenever they were together and she was constantly on his mind. Rinoa felt blessed. Never had she felt so alive and wanted. The thought of him being gone one minute disturbed her sleep sometimes but when she opened her eyes he was already pulling her closer to him. He knew whatever emotion she might be feeling. She knew his as well. Their bond was eternal. No one doubted it. Cid took his title back unwillingly but he took it. He tried to persuade the two in some space apart from each other. But it didn't work… not even a little bit. Squall refused by saying that under contract he was bound to her till Timber's independence. So Cid sent Him, Selphie and Zell back to Timber and their freedom was won within a day. When they returned Cid tried again. Squall talked with Rinoa and she smiled as she agreed. Squall informed Cid that he was being hired out to the Sorceress Rinoa, that he had been hired out to her since Ultimecia had taken over his princess. Cid realized it was just a battle he was losing. So he promoted Squall's See D level, but informed him that the level raised but his pay didn't since his princess needed to pay Balamb for taking up their best See D. The best See D in all of the world. Rinoa hugged the headmaster and thanked him. Squall simply smiled. That was enough for Cid. Cid loved seeing them happy, it was just he knew that if anything were to happen to one of them, the other would be so heart broken. It would be the end for the one left behind.  
  
A month later Cid sent Squall to the deep sea research center. He only sent Squall since they had cleared the place up before when they defeated the weapons. They had a report of some monsters gathering there. There hadn't appeared to be very many so it looked as if there was no need for a team. Squall went and fine he cleared the remaining monsters of no problem then he explored the place once more. He was sure it was safe now and took a break leaning against a wall. The wall collapsed and behind it was something he feared and wanted to see since he was very young. The ultimate guardian force, Griever. The magnificent beast looked in pain. It simply looked yearningly up at Squall. Griever seemed to speak to him. He spoke, 'We've met before I feel it. You've defeated me before. End me now. I beg of you.' Squall stared at him in shock. He shook his head and cast almost his entire curing stock on the guardian force. Slowly Griever regained his structure. Griever peered into Squall, he saw no fear now he saw the respect for the force and then he saw something that had been with him the entire time that's what helped him recognized him. It was his love for his fiancé. Griever knew that some day in the future he would see this man again and he would meet his fiancé as well. Griever looked forward to it happily. Squall developed a friendship with the beast. He told no one, not even Rinoa. He hid the secret from her. Not for any real reason he just felt that Griever didn't need to have any visitors. But Griever had requested that he be junctioned to squall so he could feel his loves presecnce. But Squall denied him. Squall felt that Rinoa would notice and be upset that he didn't tell her. Griever understood and some time in the following weeks when Squall would come to visit him he would junction with him and they were a great team.  
  
It was 3 months into Rinoa's and Squall's engagement that the world began to go crazy. Gardens were being overloaded with problems it seemed that the world was being attacked by someone but no one knew who so they blamed it on other nations. Chaos ran the world. Squall was being worn out quickly. He took Rinoa to the orphanage and told her he'd be back. He promised her. She forced herself not to worry too much and smiled fakely and promised to be waiting for him to return. She kissed him a long good-bye kiss praying it wouldn't be their last. 


	2. Chapter 2

6 months after the defeat of the Sorceress Ultimecia, Squall had gone missing. The world returned to peace but Squall was gone. It was tearing Rinoa up. Her best friends betrayed her. They wouldn't search for Squall. They stopped visiting her cause she would throw a fit. She was hard to control, never once did she display this type of power. It was a power being released. The power was tearing her apart for her everything, it was taking over her slowly. There was no stopping it and no one knew about it. Her hair was graying from the stress she was putting herself under. Then it happen she went to the edge oh the island, where the lighthouse was too big to fit. She stared out into the waves and held her arms out to them. Her body fell to the ground, her sobs and cries flew only into the wind. It would have been as if they were never heard they were.  
  
Griever stood tall, he could feel Rinoa's pain. It must have been through Squall. She connected to Squall's heart and Squall was connected to Griever. Perhaps Squall was alive, but the beast doubted it. He felt Squall around him but not. He figured Squall was stuck between worlds because his love for Rinoa wouldn't let him leave her alone. Griever somehow made his way to the island that the orphanage was on. She was different. Griever could tell there was something wrong about her, but still familiar. She had gone crazy but wasn't. Her entity was controlled by her pain but she still cried out. Griever wanted to comfort her but couldn't, he began to talk to her slowly and eventually saw what her problem was. But he had become so close to Squall that he wanted to help Squall move on from their world. Slowly Griever was becoming brainwashed junctioned to her. She took over the near islands and monsters served her with out debate. They built her a fortress, but she didn't like it. Her mind wouldn't allow her to move away from the orphanage. She still believed he could come back to her. Her pain went under another name, Rinoa was too close to the See D knowledge that might later try and stop her. She had changed so much in appearance and Rinoa had blocked the pain from invading her memories. The pain came up with the name Ultimecia. Ultimecia took down her time and was still searching for an end to her pain. The legendary See D, Squall Leonhart. The one thing Ultimecia knew from Rinoa. Rinoa told Ultimecia Squall would beat her, there was no stopping him. He was the one to end her pain.  
  
Years went by and by. Rinoa's Sorceress powers were becoming unlimited. Odine was wrong, his information on Ellone. Ultimecia rummaged through Rinoa's lost thoughts, she found Edea and Adel. Rinoa's powers began controlling Edea since Adel was unmoble right the moment and using Rinoa would be pointless she was a nothing child. But if only Ultimecia had known that Rinoa was with Squall then and could have beat him then and there with much less trouble. Upon Edea's defeat Ultimecia was forced to use Rinoa's body. It was much harder to control Rinoa, Rinoa was powerful then and was driven for something.  
  
After her second use of Rinoa, Ultimecia was glad Adel would become available soon. Adel would be a worth ally. Edea had been a weak minded puppet, and Rinoa was more trouble than worth. But soon it was going to be over. Squall, Rinoa and the four other See D's came to Ultimecia's fortress. They defeated all that got in their way. Then came her room. At the top of the castle. Over looking the ocean. Ultimecia had more trouble than she had expected. She called upon Griever. Griever didn't recognize Squall till it was too late. It was too late, Squall was in action. He was protecting his friends and most of all his love. Griever was happy to see the two together as he never had the chance before. He was beaten shortly after but Ultimecia wouldn't have it. She junctioned herself onto Griever. Griever had no control. Ultimecia was becoming frantic, she was losing and Griever wasn't helping. She was desperate, her final form. Her truest form. Her pain on top controlled by her never-ending sorrow for the loss of Squall. The bottom, a trapped innocent one that wished more than anything for this to be all over. She got to see her love again and slowly Ultimecia was losing her control, dieing. Rinoa forced Ultimecia to tell them that they should cherish what they have now and hold on to their memories. Obviously Squall and Rinoa took it to heart. But sadly it would be a never ending time pattern. Love bound Ultimecia's creation. There was no stopping it unless Squall didn't die. But that couldn't be prevented. No matter what, mortals die. Its inevitable. And one way or another Squall wouldn't give up on the world he was there to protect it and he would remain doing so. Besides who's to believe an evil person. Evil beings have no hearts and are always trying to trick you. So much had to be done to change this course of history or it could simply stop at their births. Maybe Raine should of survived. Maybe that's the entire problem. Her survival would mean Squall would of grown up to be a normal boy, of course sometime or another he would of met Rinoa but of course they would have been enemies since from opposing countries. But they wouldn't fall in love, or would they? True love is unstoppable and the human mind is more complicated than anyone will ever fully realize. Well Fate needs some form of entertainment. 


End file.
